Nadbałtycka Plaża
by Ayremi Uzumaki
Summary: Miniaturka o końcu cudownego Gilberta. Drugi rozdział to tylko alternatywne zakończenie. W domyśle trochę Germancestu i PrusPola.
1. Nadbałtycka Plaża

**Nadbałtycka plaża**

Prusy wspominał. Siedząc na brudnej ziemi, plecami wsparty o mur, odgrzebywał w pamięci swój niepokój, gdy niespodziewanie zniknęło Święte Cesarstwo Rzymskie, zdziwienie, jakie ogarnęło go, kiedy znalazł małego blondwłosego chłopca. To dziecko stało się najważniejszą osobą w jego życiu; opiekował się nim i chronił najlepiej jak potrafił. Obserwował jak dorasta. Trochę zbyt szybko w jego oczach. Patrzył jak staje się silnym, samodzielnym państwem. Ale Niemcy wciąż był dla niego najważniejszy. Wciąż byli razem. Aż do tego momentu.

-_Bruder_? – Usłyszał stłumiony głos. Jego serce podskoczyło, a motyle zatrzepotały w żołądku.

-_West_? Jak dobrze znów cię słyszeć.

Tego dnia, Gilbert stał w pierwszym szeregu. Był jednym z pierwszych, którzy przekroczyli granicę, rozbijali mur. Był już bardzo słaby, ale tęsknota dodawała mu sił. W końcu udało się – Mur Berliński runął.

W głowie kręciło mu się ze szczęścia. Teraz tylko odna… Jego wzrok natrafił na znajomą sylwetkę. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się na moment, nim padli sobie w objęcia.

-_Mein Bruder_… - Szeptał to jeden, to drugi.

Nastąpiło zjednoczenie Niemiec, a ich chwilowe szczęście nieubłaganie zmierzało ku końcowi. Gilbert zaczynał umierać. Ludwig wiedział to, powoli przejmując obowiązki Prus w państwie. Bo czymże jest personifikacja bez własnego kraju? Pruskie ziemie od dawna należą do Polski. Mimo że Gilbert jest jednym z germanów i mógłby spokojnie żyć z Ludwigiem w Berlinie, jego pruska duma na to nie pozwoli. Tak samo jak na okazanie słabości. Nikt oprócz Niemiec nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje, dopóki na spotkaniu z Austrią nie zaczął kaszleć krwią. Później nie mógł się już ukrywać.

-_Bruder_? Co ty robisz?

Niemcy opierał się o framugę i patrzył jak Gilbert krząta się po pokoju, zgarniając swoje rzeczy do torby.

-Chcę odwiedzić kilka miejsc. – Odpowiedział, grzebiąc w jednej z szuflad. Po chwili namysłu dodał: - Może nawet odwiedzę Rosję.

-Nie! – Zaprotestował trochę zbyt gwałtownie. Starał się uspokoić głos. – Nie pozwolę ci iść do tego psychopaty. Zatrzymam cię nawet siłą…

-Dobrze. – Uciął Prusy. Westchnął ciężko. Wyraźnie nie miał sił na kłótnie. – Dobrze, nie pójdę do Ivana. Ale muszę zobaczyć się z Polską i Litwą.

-Przecież wiesz, że rozstali się już dawno. – Ludwig nie miał zamiaru mu odmawiać. Może sam po prostu nie chciał patrzeć na jego cierpienie.

-Może uda mi się spełnić ostatni dobry uczynek. – Uśmiechnął się smutno.

Zatrzasnął swoją niewielką walizkę i ruszył do wyjścia. Przed drzwiami zatrzymał się jednak i odwrócił do brata.

-Żegnaj, _West_.

I pocałował go całkowicie nie po bratersku. Następnie po prostu wziął bagaż i wyszedł, pozostawiając za sobą oniemiałego Niemcy. Blondyn zupełnie odruchowo znalazł się w pokoju Prus. Coś przykuło jego uwagę. Na stole leżał jego największy amulet – krzyż maltański. Poczuł się jak uderzony węgierską patelnią w łeb

-_Bruder_… Naprawdę nie zamierzasz już wrócić?

Któregoś dnia na nadbałtyckiej plaży ktoś zobaczył białowłosego mężczyznę. Wyglądał na bardzo słabego. Chwilę później już go nie było.

**End.**


	2. Alternatywne zakończenie

**Nadbałtycka plaża**

Alternatywne zakończenie

Feliks przechadzał się nadmorską promenadą, spokojnie wcinając paluszki. Słońce miało zaraz zupełnie zajść za horyzont i zdążyło się już zrobić dosyć chłodno, więc plaża była pusta. Słychać było jedynie fale rozbijające się o brzeg i krzyk mew.

Łukasiewicz od zawsze lubił morze. Potrafił godzinami siedzieć na piasku i obserwować pieniącą się wodę. Jednak tego dnia coś mu nie pasowało. Na tle ostatnich, ognistych promieni dostrzegł ciemną sylwetkę. Wydawała mu się znajoma.

Ruszył w stronę zejścia, a potem dalej, głęboko zakopując bose stopy w zimnym piasku. Już po kilku krokach stało się dla niego jasne, kim jest ta postać. Humor od razu mu się poprawił; wyszczerzył się pomiędzy kolejnymi chrupnięciami słonego paluszka. Lecz uśmiech zaraz zniknął, a wnętrzności skręciły mu się boleśnie, gdy usłyszał cichy śpiew. Głos był lekko zachrypnięty.

_-Immer vorwärts Schritt um Schritt_

_Es gibt keinen Weg zurück_

_Was jetzt ist wird nie mehr ungeschehn_

_Die Zeit läuft uns davon_

_Was getan muss ist getan_

_Und was jetzt ist wird nie mehr so geschehn*_

-Ty zawsze masz gdzie wrócić, palancie – powiedział, na co mężczyzna aż podskoczył. Nim zdążył się odwrócić, Polak podstawił mu pod nos paczkę paluszków. – Paluszka?

-Jasne, dzięki. – Albinos uśmiechnął się smutno i sięgnął do opakowania.

Feliks klapnął obok niego na piasku. Ostatni kawałeczek słońca zniknął za horyzontem.

-A ty, co? Braciszek cię z domu wywalił? – Spytał, kładąc się.

Prusak podciągnął nogi pod brodę, objął je rękami i oparł policzek na kolanie.

-Gorzej – wymamrotał. – Sam odszedłem.

-Odszedłeś? – Blondyn uniósł się nieco. – Znaczy, tak jakby, nie wracasz?

-Feliks, ja… Umieram.

Łukasiewicz, z ustami otwartymi ze zdumienia, wlepił wzrok w Weilschmidta.

-Co?

Gilbert zaśmiał się gorzko, szkarłatne oczy jakby zaszkliły się trochę. – Daj spokój. Moje ziemie od dawna należą do ciebie. Prusy nie istnieją. JA nie istnieję.

-Wiesz, mogę ci odsprzedać kilka metrów – zażartował chłopak, lecz uśmiech nie sięgnął jego oczu.

-Dzięki, Feli, ale to nie ma sensu. Nie jestem tu już potrzebny.

-Ej, mówisz serio? Cholera, Gilbo, ty naprawdę nie żartujesz. – Poderwał się i, łapiąc albinosa za ramiona, mocno nim potrząsną. Potem jeszcze mocniej przytulił. – Nie, nie możesz! Nie pozwalam ci! Jesteś moim przyjacielem – potrzebuję cię!

-Kłamiesz. Nigdy się nie dogadywaliśmy. – Mimo swoich słów, delikatnie objął łkającego już Polaka.

-To nie ważne – wychlipał. – Przecież tak długo byliśmy razem. Wybaczyłem ci wszystko. Zrozumiem, jeśli ty wciąż masz do mnie żal, ale błagam – nie opuszczaj mnie!

-Nie miałem czego ci wybaczać. – Głos prusaka złagodniał, ucałował włosy Łukasiewicza. Jak zwykle skłamał bez mrugnięcia okiem.

A Feliks płakał dalej, uspokoił się dopiero po drugim kieliszku wódki w malutkim hotelowym pokoiku.

-Co u Litwy? – Niby mimochodem spytał Gilbert.

-U Torisa? – Niewątpliwie zaskoczyło go to pytanie. Prychnął. – Rozstaliśmy się. Dobrze o tym wiesz.

-I ot tak się z tym godzisz? – W jego ton wkradło się niedowierzanie. Gdzieś głębiej w tych słowach ukryte było „_przecież go kochasz_".

-A niby co mam zrobić, co? Wtedy – wiedzieliśmy, że to koniec.

„_Tchórz."_

-No widzisz.

-Co widzę? – Blondyn był lekko zdezorientowany.

-Pewne rzeczy się po prostu wie.

-Oj, nie zaczynaj znowu. – Łyknął kolejny kieliszek. – To zupełnie inna sprawa.

-Wydaje ci się. Ja to czuję. Dziadek Germania też wiedział już dużo wcześniej.

-Pierdolenie. – Wstał i wyjrzał przez okno na powoli zamierające miasto. W pewnym momencie odwrócił się gwałtownie, rażony nową myślą. – Ale przecież było NRD**. Co z NRD? Tam nie możesz mieszkać? Pomagać Ludwigowi? Wydaje się taki zapracowany. Zresztą sam wiesz lepiej, jak jest. W sumie tutaj też mógłbyś mieszkać.

Łukasiewicz chciał kontynuować swój monolog, ale Gilbert go powstrzymał.

-Feliks, durniu, zrozum w końcu! Mój czas się skończył. Świat się zmienia, idzie do przodu, nie ma już wielkich wojen i podbojów. To nie jest już świat dla mnie. – Polak już otwierał usta, żeby zaprotestować. – A jeśli chcesz marudzić, to wróć do Litwy.

Zatkało go. Przybrał poważną, odrobinę zmieszaną minę.

-Nasze drogi się rozeszły.

-A moja właśnie się kończy. – Podsumował Prusak.

Feliks chyba dał za wygraną. Odetchnął ciężko, opadając na kanapę koło Weilschmidta.

-Ale zostaniesz ze mną jeszcze troszkę? – Spytał z nadzieją.

-Zostanę.

Gdy Feliks Łukasiewicz spał już głęboko, Gilbert ucałował go w czoło i wyszedł. Nikt więcej nie widział niegdyś pełnych dumy Prus.

**End.**

*Zawsze do przodu, krok po kroku

Nie ma drogi powrotnej

To co teraz jest, nigdy się nie odstanie

Czas nam ucieka

Co uczynione, jest uczynione

To co teraz jest, nigdy się nie odstanie

~Wolfsheim „Kein Zurück"

**Podczas podziału Niemiec, RFN reprezentował Ludwig, a NRD – Gilbert.


End file.
